MALENTENDIDO FAMILIAR
by lenkairiz.sapiainsaavedra
Summary: Steve queria una oportunidad. Danno consiliar dos partes fundamentales de su vida. Y Grace queria...


**MALENTENDIDO FAMILIAR**

El papeleo siempre se le había hecho lo mas agobiante del mundo. Él había entrado a la academia para atrapar a los malos, no para justificar ante los superiores el por que había usado las balas. Lo bueno era que era viernes y pasaría por su hija y por dos días se desconectaría del mundo. Serian solo él y su monito. Sin embargo esa idea en vez de animarlo le estrujo su maltrecho corazón.

Tanto Kono, como Chin ya se habían ido y pensó en invitar a Steve a ver una película en casa. Por los viejos tiempos, pensó. Salió de su oficina, y por alguna razón sus manos les sudaban demasiado. Recorrió el camino hasta el despacho de su jefe e iba tocar cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente para dejar pasar a una despampanante y…. ¿furiosa? Catherine

Entiéndeme Catherine – decía Steve con un tono cansado – se lo prometí y no quiero fallarle

¡No es nada tuyo! – grito la mujer fuera de si

Pero es como si lo fuera – dijo Steve en un tono que no admitía replica – Danno – susurro al notar la presencia de su compañero

Yo… no quise molestar – susurro el rubio

¡Pero lo hiciste! – dijo la mujer furibunda

Vine a… – empezó Danno pero desistió al entender que su compañero estaba en medio de una pelea con su novia – despedirme. Tengo…

Nadie te lo pregunto – dijo Catherine – ¡solo vete!

¡Catherine, no le hables así! – exigió Steve – Ya te explique la situación. Vamos Danno – dijo Steve cediéndole el paso al rubio – ya es tarde para recoger a Grace

¿Recoger a Grace? – dijo Danno sorprendido

Si. Ella me invitó a cenar – dijo Steve – ¿no te lo dijo?

Si, claro – dijo Danno – vamos ¿nos acompañas Katherine? – dijo sonriendo y pensando en que ese juego lo podían jugar los dos

No es necesario – dijo Steve nervioso

Ella es tu novia Steve – dijo Danno con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos – claro que también es bienvenida

Perfecto – dijo la mujer – voy a alistarme. ¿Pasas por mi Steve?

Eh, te mando la dirección – dijo este – ya te dije que le prometí a Grace pasar tiempo con ella. Vamos – concluyo el comandante saliendo con su compañero

Steve conducía como de costumbre, pero lejos escuchar los reclamos de su compañero por su amor a la velocidad, este estaba ensimismado en sí mismo. De pronto giro en un callejón solitario y pisó el freno, de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad hubiesen salido disparados por el parabrisas

¿Qué te pasa, animal? – protesto el detective

¡Vaya, por fin dices algo? – dijo Steve – Estoy harto Danno. ¿Por qué la invitaste?

Es tu novia – dijo Danno con un hilo de voz aunque no había sido su intensión que sonara así

¡Sabes perfectamente porqué! Quiero estar en familia – le dijo Steve rozando su mano

No somos una familia – dijo Danno alejándose y bajándose del auto. Steve lo imito – ¡no podemos ser una familia!

¿Por que? – dijo Steve acercándose lentamente

No se… déjame pensarlo… quizás porque… ¡Grace no es tu hija! – alzo la voz mientras sus lagrimas caen.

Pero la amo como si lo fuera – dijo abrazándolo por la cintura desde atrás – muchas familias tienen dos papás. ¿Por qué no podemos ser así? Yo te amo Danno. Estoy con mi corazón en la mano rogándote que me dejes ser parte de tu mundo y del de Grace. Y me niego a no tener la oportunidad de hacerlos felices

¿De Grace? – dijo Danno sorprendido

No soy tonto Danno – le acaricia el rostro – se que es un paquete indivisible. Y me parece perfecto. Tú eres el amor de mi vida y Grace la hija que nunca tendré

¿De que hablas? – pregunto Danno sorprendido – ¿La hija que nunca tendrás?

Danno, amo a un hombre y nunca tendremos hijos juntos – susurro acariciándole el rostro – por obvias razones. Pero no importa. Por mi esta bien. Él llego a mi vida con la niña mas hermosa del mundo y si me dan una, solo una oportunidad, puedo ayudarle a educar a esa niña y que también sea un poquito mi hija.

No lo entiendes ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que a Grace no le gusta la idea?¿que ya no me quiera ver por que yo…? – dijo Danno pero es interrumpido por unos labios que asaltan los propios y no se pudo resistir, se aferro a la camisa azul de su jefe como si no haya mañana. Sintió como ese beso se volvía mas demandante y le dio mayor acceso. Las manos del comandante se colaban bajo la camisa de su compañero, acariciando esa tersa piel, haciendo pequeños círculos logrando que el rubio se relajase y suspirara dentro del beso

Te amo – le susurro el Marín – tenemos que recoger Grace

No Steve – dijo Danno – yo debo recorrer a mi hija. Solo

Hay algo mas – dijo Steve mirándolo fijamente – ¿Qué pasó Danno? – esté no contesta – ¿Qué paso? – exhorta el detective

Le insinué a Grace la posibilidad de formalizar una relación – dijo Danno con voz apagada – y se puso… repetía que no podía hacerle eso. No quiero que me deje de querer, Steve ¡Que se aleje de mi! – se alejo suavemente – no la puedo perder – se alejo lentamente

¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – susurro Steve

No te quería lastimar – dijo Danno mientras una lagrima se le cayo – perdóname – tomo las llaves de su auto, subió a esté y se fue deprisa

Sus lagrimas caían a raudales y sus manos temblaban. Avanzo unas cuadras y se estaciono, tenia que calmarse. Grace no podía verlo en ese estado, sin contar que se podía accidentar. Había fantaseado tantas veces en que serian una familia. Steve, él y Grace. Pero su hija había tirado por tierra todos esos sueños diciendo que ella ya tenia una familia y no quería otra.

Le tomo cerca de veinte minutos calmarse completamente, por lo que acelero a fondo, estilo Steve. Se esforzó en sonreír. Como le dolía siquiera pensar en él, pero su hija era lo primero. No permitiría que nada levantase un muro entre Grace y él. Llego tarde al colegio. Ya habían pocos niños. Se bajo del auto y la busco, pero no había señales de ella. Se estaba desesperando cuando llego al parque de la escuela. Ahí estaba su pequeña, riendo a carcajadas entre juegos con…

¿Steve? – dijo sorprendido el rubio

Hola Danno – dijo con una sonrisa radiante

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto este nervioso

Lo invite a cenar con nosotros – dijo Grace sonriendo

Ya veo – dijo Danno – y yo no sabía nada porque… – termino cruzando los brazos

¿Te molesta? – dijo Grace con una voz que le partió el corazón a los adultos

Claro que no monito – dijo abrazándola – vamos

Las llaves – dijo Steve extendiendo la mano

¡Es mi auto! – protesto Danno

Pero no lo sabes disfrutar – dijo Grace con una sonrisa picara mientras le arrebataba las llaves y se las entregaba a Steve – él si –. Steve soltó una carcajada mientras Grace se abrazaba de su cuello descansando su cuerpo sobre la espalda del hombre

¡Grace! – protesto Danno, pero solo jugando – te quedaras sin postre

¡No! – dijo mirando alarmada a su padre y luego a Steve

Negociaremos – dijo este encogiendo los hombros

¿Disculpa? – dijo Danno

Estas disculpado – dijo Grace sonriendo – pero no lo vuelvas a hacer que no te perdonaremos tan rápido la próxima vez.

Vamos princesa – dijo Steve mientras se enfilaban hacia el automóvil, minutos después al ver que el detective no salía de su estado de shock le grito – ¡Danno apúrate que tenemos hambre!

La cena fue divertida. Danno cocino como de costumbre y cuando Steve y Grace intentaron ayudar todo se volvió un caos, al grado que Danno quedo en medio de una batalla campal. No quedaba un milímetro de sus ropas limpias, pero poco o nada le importaba, quería guardar esos momentos en su memoria para siempre. Dos horas mas tarde, y a sugerencia de Steve, estaban sentados al estilo indio en el suelo de la cocina, cenando en medio de risas. Steve miraba de reojo como Danno se sonrojaba cada vez que "accidentalmente" le rozaba la mano. Después de la cena, Grace se fue a bañar mientras ellos limpiaban todo el lugar

¿Qué simple seria pasar así el resto de nuestras vidas? – le susurro Steve al oído logrando que el rubio se estremeciera.

Ya estoy lista – dijo Grace entrando con la piyama ya puesta

Entonces, a la cama – dijo Steve alzándola en brazos – hoy te llevare a la cama

¿Enserio? – dijo emocionada

No solo eso – dijo Steve – Yo se que ya eres grande, pero te quiero contar la historia de un príncipe que no lograba convencer a la princesa – dijo sonriendo al sentir la mirada del detective sobre él – de cuanto la amaba

Pero que tonta – dijo Grace haciendo que Steve lanzara una carcajada y Danny se sonrojara aun mas no poder –, si un príncipe me quisiera yo me abrazaría a él fuerte fuerte para que nunca se vaya – termino aferrándose al cuello del comandante

Yo opino exactamente igual, si me quisiera una princesa, la abrazaría así – dijo Steve entrujándola a la niña en un abrazo logrando arrancarle una carcajada – y después le haría cosquillas para demostrarle cuanto la quiero

Danny se quedo un rato viendo como interactuaban los otros dos. Después se retiro sin hacer ningún ruido. Estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina cuando sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por la cintura

Steve – suplico Danno cerrando los ojos – no me hagas esto, por favor

¿No te gusta? – susurro Steve besándole el cuello y arrancándole un gemido a su compañero – vamos a la recamara

Grace – dijo Danny mientras giraba lentamente para encararlo

Sí no haces ruido – dijo Steve levantándolo para que el rubio ponga sus piernas alrededor de su cintura – no se va enterar

¿Y si se despierta a media noche? – dijo Danny con los ojos cerrado

Seré un papá moderno – enfilándose a la recamara – que le ayuda a la mamá y se levanta a media noche si su hija tiene pesadilla

¡Yo no soy la mamá! – protesto Danny

¿Quieres que te demuestre que si lo eres? – le susurro al oído desabrochándole el cinturón. Danny solo pudo sonreír mientras su ropa era brutalmente desgarrada

Comandante, esa camisa me gustaba – protesto con una media sonrisa

Me gustaría decir que lo lamento – sus manos acariciando los abdominales definidos del mas bajo – pero seria la peor de las mentiras

Suavemente lo hizo retroceder hasta llegar al borde de la cama, y con un suave empujón lo hizo caer sobre esta. Le desabrocho el pantalón y lentamente lo tiro hacia abajo mientras esparcía beso suaves sobre sus muslos. Sintió como se estremecía el detective bajo su tacto. Por un instante se quedo contemplándolo en silencio. Para él, Danny era lo mas perfecto y hermoso que existía

No me mires así me da vergüenza – dijo Danny sonrojado

Avergonzado te ves aun mas hermoso – dijo besándole el cuello.

Lentamente bajo por su abdomen escuchando los gemidos bajos del rubio. Deposito besos alrededor de la base de su hombría y luego asedio suavemente por esta. Cuando llego a la punta, degusto el sabor del rubio y sin mas aviso se la metió a la boca haciendo que Danny lanzara un pequeño grito. Indistintamente este embistió dos veces contra la boca de su jefe y luego descargarse en ella con un pequeño grito de placer

Delicioso – susurro Steve dejando esparcidos besos en su ascenso hasta su boca la cual devoro hasta que los pulmones les exigió aire

Dame sitio amor, – susurro acomodándose entre sus piernas – que quiero subir a la gloria

Un Danny totalmente sonrojado coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante y escondió la cara en el cuello de esté mientras se aferraba a su espalda. Siempre era así

Steve tanteo con un dedo que se escurrió por su entrada completamente húmeda, que delataba la necesidad que sentía del hombre que estaba bajo él devorándole los labios como si no existiera un mañana. Dany no supo cuando el dedo se convirtieron en dos… tres…, en una hombría que exigía llegar a lo mas profundo de su ser arrastrándolo a un mundo de sensaciones al cual, en ese momento, no se sentía capaz de renunciar.


End file.
